narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flying Thunder God — Second Step
Tobirama a user Didn't Tobirama use this exact same manuever, albeit with a regular kunai, against Madara in chapter 661? Steveo920, 10:54, February 20, 2014 :That he teleported to the kunai, yes, but considering what we saw from when Minato used it, I'd say that this is the teleporting to location and hitting with Rasengan instead of just teleporting, since FTG already does that by itself. Omnibender - Talk - 17:23, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait. Why is this listed a a manga technique? Didn't ShounenSuki explain to us that it was not a technique as we initially thought? Is this one of those game crossover things? --Cerez365™ (talk) 18:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::As far as I can compare, what Minato does in the game is exactly what he does in the manga and anime. I still think that the technique includes the Rasengan. Omnibender - Talk - 18:16, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can't say I agree with that sentiment. It goes against what were told in the manga itself. Sure it was done in the game, but is matching up the actions in the manga wise? Why not mention that it was in the manga but it wasn't labelled a technique? This technique seems to be born out of the same misconception we had initially.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:24, February 20, 2014 (UTC) That's why I say we shouldn't merge manga and video game techniques at all.--Elveonora (talk) 19:09, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Rasengan Manuever Even though Minato used the Rasengan in unison with this technique, do we really need to add it as part of the technique in general? The real point of this technique is to dodge and attack the opponent simultaneously. Minato simply used the Rasengan as one of his main attacks. Steveo920, March 5, 2014, 18:30 This is not a separate technique. ShounenSuki had already mentioned a while back that Minato's sentence translates as "That was the two-step Hiraishin!" (i.e. 1. Throw the kunai, 2. Teleport to it) which I can verify myself, having seen the raws. It's just another quirk that Minato shares with Tobirama, a habit of explaining techniques. Pesa123456789 (talk) 21:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :/shrug, the reasoning is exactly... dunno ._. It's "canon" as far as videogames go, but I don't think it should be considered as a thing he did in the manga and all--Elveonora (talk) 12:25, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :If it's been said it's not a technique then why is this still an issue, shouldn't it be taken down immediately? --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 23:39, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : Minato specifically called this maneuver the said name, performed the same way as in the video game. Steveo920, 19:43, April 23, 2014 : Well then by that logic, wouldn't what you said earlier about Tobirama apply? Shouldn't he be listed even without saying it? --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 23:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : Personally, I feel that way exactly, but as Tobirama was never specifically said to use this technique, the site says no. Steveo920, 20:14, April 23, 2014 : Well i'll just state my opinion and hope someone sees it and sees he should be listed a user: 1. instead of a "flying thunder god kunai" it should be a kunai marked with the ftg seal because there can be different variations. 2. let me get this straight: Tobirama throws a kunai at Madara (don't even pull the we didnt see a kunai, think it through), teleports to it and attempts to finish off his opponent with a blindside attack in that case being ftg slash. So just because he didn't say it out loud means its not the Second Step, that's just not right. 3. even when Madara dodges the first attempt Tobirama does arguably another variation: he is disarmed of his kunai and he teleports to it and begins yet another blindside attack. Like come on Rant over. --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 01:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :We could create a trivia section stating Tobirama has a similar maneuver, he didn't say the techniques name so can't be a user. (Kuroiraikou (talk) 02:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC)) Well, ShounenSuki was wrong.NoJutsu (talk) 08:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC)